The Love of a Phantom Thief
by Kage and Hizashi
Summary: Daisuke and dark get separated and go there own ways. Daisuke goes out with Riku and Dark doesn’t like it. One night Dark meets goes to Daisuke and say he needs help to steal something, but what?


A D. N. Angel Story: The Love of a Phantom Thief

By: Kage and Hizashi

Disclaimer: We do not own D N angel

Rated: M

Short Summary: Daisuke and dark get separated and go there own ways. Daisuke goes out with Riku and Dark doesn't like it. One night Dark meets goes to Daisuke and say he needs help to steal something. But Dark has something more planed then steal stuff. Will Daisuke choose Dark or Riku?

Long summary: Dark does a spell that went wrong. The spell made Dark and Daisuke get separated and Daisuke goes on a date with Riku and Dark is secretly watching him. Daisuke walks home and Dark shows up and tell Daisuke something that shock him. Dark comes to the house and ask if Daisuke will help him Steal the necklace of truth. What will Dark fine out something? Will Daisuke true feelings be revealed?

Prologue:

The night was clear, and warm. The water played its lullaby on the shore and the world slept… All but two beings, that were flying in and out and around each other to keep from getting hit by the flying power around them. One was a blonde man with gold eyes and large white wings on his back. The other had dark purple spiky hair and purple eyes, with black wings.

The two looked alike in some ways yet completely different in others… the main thing they shared was the look of hate that mirrored in both sets of eyes.

Dark; the Purple haired angel threw a lot of feathers, to distract Krad. Then pointed one at the blonde before muttering a spell… But the spell grew and then blow up right in his face, sending him to earth with a thump. Sitting up he looked up at Krad who was laughing insanely…

"Fool!" Krad flew down, aiming… for something next to him? Dark looked next to him at the sleeping form next to him… Daisuke; his host, and handler, wasn't in his body. In complete shock Dark's face turned pale white and he moved to cover Daisuke. Knowing he wouldn't be able to move completely in time. The only thing he felt however was a body hitting him and knocking him down.

Looking over his shoulder, he was happy to see that Satoshi had taken back over his body and was pasted out. With a sigh he pushed the White-haired boy off of him and laid him against the wall. Then he turned to Daisuke and picked him up, taking him home….

----

Daisuke whimpered… He was too hot, and in need of a really cold shower. Damn Dark. Why did he have to have dreams of Dark in that way!? It's not like they could ever even do it. And it always ended with Dark holding Deisuke and whispering in his ear… "Mine, always and forever."

Opening his eyes he blinked… Dark's worried purple eyes looking down at him. He blinked again… then screamed bloody murder. Before calming down. "D-Dark… T-This is a dream right?"

"Nope, sorry." Dark sighed. "I tried casting a spell last night and it hit us instead of Krad. We are no longer one person." Daisuke blink. Dark was no longer in his body. Daisuke was staring at the wall, not even blinking.

"Daisuke? You there?" Dark said waving his hand in front of Daisuke face. Daisuke blink and said "Is there a way to fix it?" Dark look at the floor. "Your grandfather said no there wasn't a way to fix it." Daisuke got out of bed and started walking around his bedroom. Dark sat down on the conch and was watching Daisuke walk around in his room.

"Daisuke what's wrong?" Dark said looking at Daisuke stop and look at him. "We are not together anymore. That means I'm not a thief and that means that I don't have to hide." Daisuke said walking to his closet and pulled out a pair a jeans and a black t-shirt. Dark tilt his head and said "You like black?" Daisuke look at the shirt he grabbed and shrugged. "Yeah. You got me into black." Dark smirk. Daisuke and him walk down stairs and saw Daisuke mom and dad talking about what happen.

"Good morning honey." Daisuke look at his mom with a smile. Dark sat next to the grandfather and said "So the answer is still no." The grandfather nodded. "You and Daisuke are not one now." Daisuke look at them and it look like he was sad but at the same time happy. Dark got up and was walking to the door but stop when he said "I'll be back later. I need to think." Everyone nodded but Daisuke. Dark walk out of the door and fly away. Daisuke was going to make him stop but heard the phone ring. Daisuke's mother answer it.

" Hello. Yes he. Wait just a moment." Daisuke look at his mother and took the phone. "Hello."

"Hey Daisuke." Daisuke smiled and said "Hey miss Riku. How are you?"

"I'm good. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out tonight?" Riku was playing with her thumbs when she ask the question. "Sure." Daisuke said waiting for her to say something else. "Okay meet me at the fountains." Riku said waiting for him to say "Okay. Is seven okay?"

"Yeah sevens okay. See you then." the phone went dead. Daisuke hanged up the phone and when he turned around, he's family was staring at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" Daisuke ask looking at them back off and then go back to what they where doing.

Daisuke walk back to his room and walk out on his beckoning and look out on the city. "I get to have a normal life." Daisuke said smiling but it turned into a frown because he thought 'But what about Dark? Will he be okay?' Daisuke shrugged and went to pick out his clothes for his date.

-----

Daisuke was at the fountains waiting for Riku. He was wearing a different pair of jeans. Ones that weren't as baggy on him and had a black long sleeved shirt on. Daisuke was looking at the sunset with a smile on his face.

"Hello Daisuke." Daisuke turned around and saw Riku smiling at him. She was wearing jean shorts with a blue t-shirt. "Hey Miss Riku. You ready?" She nodded and he walk up to her and they held hands to the place they where going to eat at.

Daisuke and Riku's date was doing well. Daisuke order some fries that they shared and he order a cheeseburger and had a side of strawberries. Riku had a hamburger and with a soft drink. They where talking about random stuff. Daisuke was smiling at her and she was smiling at him. But Daisuke didn't know someone was watching him.

Dark was in a tree really high up from the ground watching Daisuke. He saw that they where having a good time but for some odd reason Dark was getting really jealous to see a Daisuke on a date. He shook his head and saw that they where leaving. Dark followed them and saw that Daisuke was taking her home.

"I had a really good time Daisuke." Riku look at Daisuke turn a little red. "Me too. We should do it again soon." She nodded and reached out, kissing him on the cheek. Dark was now mad but saw that he couldn't do anything about it.

Daisuke was walking home from Riku house with a smile on his face. He was a few miles away until he saw Dark in front of him. Daisuke look at Dark with a question look on his face.

"Dark? What are you doing here?" Daisuke ask looking at Dark, who smirked and said "I don't want you to go on a date with Riku again." Daisuke look at him. "You where spying on me!?" Dark smirk turned into a smile and went to the boy with red hair ear and said "You are mine. Always had been and always will." and with that Dark disappeared into the night. Daisuke just stood there. Slowly turning red. Daisuke shook his head and walk home. He curled into a ball in the bed and drifted to sleep.

----

"Mine always, and Forever." Daisuke shot up in bed sweating a little bit. Daisuke look around in his room and took a deep breath. "It was just a dream. It's not like Dark is in my house." Daisuke got out of bed and walk down stairs. He saw everyone in the kitchen, talking. Daisuke waved at them and yawned. His eyes where a little blurry so he didn't see the guy with dark purple hair and eyes and was wearing all black. Daisuke look at him and blink a few time and saw Dark was in his house.

"Why are you here?" Daisuke ask looking at Dark smirk and say "I need your help to steal something." Daisuke look at him. "But you're the great Phantom thief Dark." Dark smirk at the fact Daisuke said that with out getting mad. "Yeah…well will you help?" Dark look at Daisuke and saw that news come on.

"We just received a warning letter from the great phantom thief Dark. It say's that he will be at the museum at eight O' clock, Sorry that is all we have. He didn't put what he was stealing." Daisuke's dad shut the TV off and look at Dark, who had a smirk on his face still.

"Fine I'll help you." everyone look at Daisuke who shrugged and walk back up to the bedroom and past out in bed. Daisuke's mother look at Dark and said "Why do you need Daisuke to help you steal this idem?" Dark stood up and said "I need him." and with that Dark walk up to Daisuke room and went to sleep on his conch.

"Did he just say 'I need him'?" Daisuke's Father ask looking at them all and they shrugged.

It was 7: 45 at night and Daisuke just woke up. Daisuke crawled out of bed and saw Dark was asleep on his conch. He saw Dark was smiling in his sleep. He had to wonder what he was dreaming about. Daisuke went on his knees and said really loud in Darks ear, "Get Up!" Dark shut up like a rocket, but Daisuke was so close to him that Dark hit Daisuke on the forehead. Dark blink a few times and saw Daisuke on the floor rubbing his head.

"You okay Daisuke?" Daisuke look up and saw Dark was on the floor looking worried about him. "Yeah. I'll get ready so we can go." Dark blink and look at the clock. He was shock that he sleep that long. In Daisuke's bedroom.

"Dark. You there?" Dark blink and nodded at Daisuke, who got up and grabbed a pair of black pants and a black t-shirt. Dark smirk because he like the fact that Daisuke was wearing black because of him. Daisuke saw Dark was smirking at him so he walk to the bathroom to change his clothes.

Daisuke came out and walk in his room to see Dark on the beckoning looking in the sky. Daisuke walk up to him and look in the sky. Dark smirk at Daisuke.

"You ready?" Daisuke look up at Dark and said "Yeah, I guess." Dark smirk and grabbed Daisuke by the his waist and that made the red head boy turn the color of his hair.

"What….are.." Daisuke started to say but stop when said "Wiz." Daisuke look at Wiz pop up and turn into Dark's black wings. Dark smirk and went flying to the museum.

Dark and Daisuke was over the museum and saw over twenty guards out side and inside. Daisuke look at all the men and look up and Dark because he said "Ready Partner?" Daisuke really did have a choice because Dark look like he wasn't going to take no for a answer.

Dark went flying to a backdoor and put Daisuke down on the ground and started breaking the code. Daisuke watch him and when the door open over ten guards where armed and ready to fire. Dark went in front of Daisuke and took a feather out and started chanting something. Daisuke watch the guards go down and was snoring.

"You put them to sleep. Smart." Dark look at Daisuke smirk and walk past him. Dark like the way Deisuke smiled and walk. He smiled. Daisuke was at a necklace that was crystal. Dark pointed at it and said "You know the name of it?" Daisuke shook his head 'no' and heard Dark say "hang on. Some more guards are coming." Dark cover the necklace up with his feathers and it look like he aright got it.

Dark grabbed Daisuke and was on the ceiling looking at the guards look and saw that the Necklace was gone and one of them said "The Necklace of Truth is gone." All the guards nodded and walk out side to tell the others. Dark and Daisuke landed on the ground and Dark snapped his fingers and the feathers went away around the necklace. Dark broke the code that was in front of it and the glass covering the necklace went up and Dark grabbed the necklace.

"So why did you need me to come?" Dark look at Daisuke with a smirk and said "Just wanted some company." Daisuke rolled his eyes and started walking to the door they came throw. Dark was following him but thought 'I wonder.'

They walked out of the building and got halfway to Daisuke's house when Dark stopped and set him down. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's that?" Daisuke blinked as he was sat down and looked up at Dark. Dark smiled at him and then used a feather to keep Daisuke from moving, but he could talk… then he placed the Necklace on Daisuke.

"Dark what ARE you doing?" Daisuke yelled as his eyes widened in shock.

"Daisuke… Do you like me?" Dark asked. The Necklace glowed softly, forcing Daisuke to answer.

"Y…Yes."

"More then just a friend or Family member?" Dark watched Daisuke as he nodded his head.

"How long have you liked me?"

"From…from… after you saved me… or tried to save me from Federt." Daisuke's cheeks warmed and turned red.

Dark smirked softy as he asked another question. "Are you In love with me, or do you just love me?"

Daisuke was trying to fight the spell now as he bite his lower lip. The necklace glowed and the words were forced out. "In love."

Dark leaned closer to Daisuke, noses almost touching. "Dei..su..ke… Can I kiss you?"

Daisuke was turning a brighter red. "Y…Yes." Dark leans in and kissed Daisuke, gently. The kiss however changed into a not-so-innocent-gentle-kiss, and quickly heated up. A few minutes later the kiss was slowly, and very gently stopped, both panting, and blushing.

Dark smiled and moved away, taking the Necklace off of Daisuke. He looked at Daisuke and then smiled. Releasing him from the spell. As soon as the spell dropped Daisuke bitch slapped Dark a crossed the face. "DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!!!"

Then stormed off in anger, Leaving Dark holding his cheek with a silly smile still on his face. "Damn that was hot."

Three days pasted from when Daisuke and Dark kissed. Daisuke hadn't spoke one word to Dark… even through Dark had been trying to get him to talk to him. Every time Dark would see Daisuke, all he did was look at him and walk away. Dark sighed trying to finger out how to get Daisuke to talk to him. Dark was flying in the sky thinking nothing but about Daisuke but stop to dodge a attack from a blonde, white winged guy.

"Krad! What the hell?" Dark said landing on the ground and look at Krad, who landed and didn't do anything.

"So you and the Niwa are not together huh?" Krad look at Dark who blink and smirk. "Were together." Krad nodded and said "Meet me up at Sotome house at eight, tonight." and with that, Krad left Dark standing there blinking. Dark took a deep breath and said "Wiz lets go." Wiz turned into Darks wings again and they went to Daisuke's.

Dark landed on Deisuke's porch and opened his glass door and saw Daisuke was doing homework. Dark was about to walk away but thought 'If Krad finds out that me and Daisuke aren't together, he going to use Daisuke against me.'

"Daisuke in need your help." Dark look at Daisuke didn't even more look at him. "Come on Daisuke this is a life and death thing." Daisuke stop writing and look at him. "What is it now?"

"I need you to come to Satoshi house with me because Krad wants me there and if he new that me and you are not together, he's going to use you against me." Daisuke blink and saw Dark look worried. "Fine." Dark look at him and smiled. "Thanks Daisuke. Lets go." Daisuke blink and said "When are we suppose to meet Krad?" Dark smiled innocently and said "In five minutes." Daisuke was about to yell at Dark but stop when Dark grabbed his hand and pulled him out side and said "Come on Wiz." Wiz appeared and turned into his wings and Dark grabbed Daisuke's waist and took off.

Dark took Daisuke to the back door and snuck him in the house. He set him down and took his finger over his mouth and Daisuke understood what Dark was trying to say.

"You want me to be quiet don't you?" Daisuke rolled his eyes and nodded. Dark smirk and walk down the stairs that was in Sotome's house and saw Krad had a smirk on his face.

"Lets get this over with." Dark watch Krad take a feather out and point it at him. Dark did the same thing but Krad wings came out and he attack from the air. Dark rolled his eyes and went in the air and kick Krad in the stomach. Krad hit the ground and Dark smirk and started to chant a spell. Krad stood up and saw Dark had a feather out and pointed it at him and had his eyes closed. Krad ran at him but stop when the spell hit him head on.

Once the smoke disappeared, Dark saw Krad get up and look at Satoshi on the ground. Krad look at Dark and then his host and back and forth a least ten times. Dark smirk and watch Krad blink and look at his host with a smirk on his face.

"How did you do that?" Dark blink and saw Krad looking at him but not attacking him. "Not telling." Krad was about to argue the point but stop when Satoshi opened his eyes and saw Krad standing over him. Satoshi stood up and look at Dark and then look at Daisuke, who came down the stairs looking at him. Dark look at Daisuke come to him and say "Can I go home now?"

"Just a minute Daisuke," Satoshi said walking up to Dark and him and shake there hands. "Thanks." and then look back at Krad and said "Screw you." and started walking away. Dark walk up to Krad because Krad look at him.

"What is it Krad?" Dark said waiting for him to attack but look confused because he said "Have you ever notice that my Host had a cute ass?" "No! That is so wrong Krad." Dark said looking at Krad blink and smirk. "What? I'm a little horny." Dark rolled his eyes and look at Daisuke walk a little to the door and look back at Krad and said "How about we stop this feud between us and go for our old host?"

"Okay!" Dark grinned as Krad walk up to Satoshi and said "Satoshi."

"What?" Satoshi look at Krad who smirk and say "I want to play."

"What kind of play?" Satoshi ask looking at Krad who push him against the wall and say "The one that involves you and I naked." Satoshi turned red and was about to push away but stop when Krad kiss him. It was gentle but at the same time hard. Satoshi was fighting for a few minutes but thought 'I like this.' and went with the kissing and they started doing it right there.

Dark look at them and then look at Daisuke because he said "Can we go please? I don't want to watch them." Dark nodded and they walk out the front door.

Dark walk with Daisuke to his house but Dark started getting really horny all of a sudden. He was thinking what had him get horny but then he said "I HATE Krad!"

"Why?" Dark look at Daisuke who had a question look on his face. 'I said it out loud. Fuck.'

"Because he made me horny." Dark said looking at Daisuke turn red but not say anything. "Daisuke…."

"No." Daisuke said now at there house and walk in to see his family but heard Dark say "Daisuke…"

"No!" and he walk up to his room with out saying good night to his family. Dark followed him to his room.

Daisuke walk in his room and walk to his bed but turned around because he heard his door lock and saw Dark was looking at him with a smirk on his face. Daisuke look at him and saw Dark push him and made him sit on his conch. Dark put a leg on each side of Daisuke and took his hand to the red headed boy neck and Daisuke was going red.

"Dark….we can't, my…family is here." Daisuke was having a hard time getting the words out because it was getting really hot in here. "I don't care. I need you." Daisuke blink and saw Dark get closer to his lip and felt his breath on his and finally Dark kiss him. Daisuke fought a little but gave up and let Dark have him.

"Can we do this in my bed?" Dark smirk and got off of Daisuke and waited for him to get in bed and lay on his back. Dark got on top and took Daisuke arms and made them go over his head and made Daisuke spread his legs, so Dark wouldn't hurt him.

-----Lemon-goodness----- {note this has a bit of very rough play… okay a lot of it.}

The first place that Dark attacked was poor Daisuke's neck, Kissing, suckling and biting from one side to the other and then ripped the red-head's shirt completely off of him, Daisuke whimpered and moaned, though when the shirt was ripped off he tried to protest, something that died before it even left his mouth when Dark kissed him hard.

Making sure Daisuke's hands couldn't stop him by keeping them pinned above his head with one hand, as the other touched, and caressed the flesh that had been uncovered. After a minute Dark moved His lips to Daisuke's shoulders, biting and suckling from there down onto Daisuke's chest. Taking his time, Dark left heckies and bite marks, a few that brought blood, all over Daisuke's Shoulders, chest, neck, and his stomach.

It had Daisuke's pants too tight and his body too hot, whimpering and moaning. Dark was way too hot and took his shirt off, before moving to he could remove both of their pants, though pausing to look at his old keeper. The Red-head was flushed with passion, eyes half closed in the pleasure and pain that Dark was putting him in. His body covered in marks, his hands left where Dark had left them, but a part now. He was panting as he watched Dark.

Dark smirked, and leaned in, whispering in Daisuke's ear. "Damn you are really hot like that."

Daisuke blushed and gave a moan in reply as Dark pulled Daisuke's pants and boxers off, grinning when Daisuke's hard on stood up for him. Dark reached and touched it gently. Looking at the red hair that covered the base and the trial from his belly-button to that area. "Daisuke… It's our first time. So it may hurt, but I'll try to be gentle for your first time, kay?"

The Red-head nodded as Dark leaned down and licked the tip of the flesh that was begging for his touch. Then his mouth went over Daisuke's member and he took in as much of it as his could, Sucking and licking it. Daisuke moaned louder as Dark moved his head up and down on the hard flesh that was now in his mouth. Daisuke's fingers grabbed the bed sheets as his mouth opened, gasping… A moan and whimper mix left his mouth as his back arched as he felt something getting closer and closer to him, a feeling, a need.

It called to him, as he felt it come closer he felt Dark stroking him, another few minute pasted, and Daisuke felt as if he was high when his body hit his release, He let a cry out as He felt it happen and Dark sucked harder. Dark drink in it all before releasing the flesh and removing his clothes. He moved over Daisuke, and whispered a spell. It lubed his fingers as he moved his fingers into Daisuke's opening.

He flexed his fingers, scissoring them and everything to get Daisuke ready for him. The poor red-head was whimpering in pain softly, but was trying not to stop Dark. Dark kissed Daisuke over and over. Taking his time with his young lover as he pressed his hips against Daisuke's. Removing his fingers he replaced them with something a lot harder and bigger, Daisuke nearly Screamed, and would have if Dark hadn't kiss him an swallowed it. His fingers stroking Daisuke's body until he was hard. After it was clear Daisuke was ready Dark began moving in and out, slowly at first and then they picked up speed with Daisuke started working with him. Dark moved slightly and started hitting a spot in Daisuke that had him shivering in pleasure until they both hit their peeks together.

"W…Wow…" Daisuke panted in Dark's ear as he pulled out to rest for a bit. He smirked and kissed Daisuke's cheek.

"You liked it?"

"Yes… Very much so." Daisuke said as he smiled at Dark. Dark Smirked, and kissed Daisuke on the lips before moving his lips to his ear and whispering.

"I m glad, 'cause I am ready for more." Daisuke turned bright red and eeped when Dark attacked again….

~end of Sex Scene!~

Daisuke was moving his head in his sleep and was starting to wake up. He opened one eye and saw that he was in his bedroom and now opened both eyes and saw Dark was sleeping next to him. Daisuke sat up and look at Dark sleep and smiled. He claimed out of his bed and was walking to the bathroom and was saying "Ow….ow….ow." Daisuke ignored the pain and went to his bathroom and took a shower.

Daisuke got out of the shower and whip the minor off and look at himself in the minor. He look shock that Dark did that to him. He had bite marks everywhere and had hickys going up his neck and had them all over his body. He walk back and forth in his bathroom and at the same time saying 'ow.' He took a deep breath and walk out of the bathroom and went to his closet. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a long sleeved turtle neck shirt. He was about to walk out of his room but turned to look at Dark with a smile on his face and then walk out of his room.

Daisuke walk down stairs and saw that his mom was cooking and look a little mad. He walk up to her and smiled and she look at him and said "Why where in your room for three days and had the door lock." Daisuke blink and thought 'Three days!' "I was really tried and the door was lock because I didn't want to be disturbed." Daisuke said looking at his mom with a straight face. She nodded and look him up and down. "Daisuke?"

"Yeah mom." He look at her and saw that she was looking at his shirt. "why are you wearing a turtle neck shirt?" Daisuke blink and bit his bottom lip a little. "Umm….I'm cold mom."

"In spring? Daisuke left your shirt up." His mom said watching him back up a little towards the door and say "No." The mother took a step forward and said "Left the shirt Daisuke."

"No!" and with that Daisuke ran out of his house toward the water fountains. His mother look at the door and thought 'What is he hiding?' Emiko shrugged and went back to cooking.

Daisuke ran to the water fountains and look out on the water. He smirk at the thought his mom was trying to get him to left his shirt. He smiled and saw boats where out on the water ad thought 'I should of brought my sketch pad.'

"Hey….Daisuke." Daisuke turned around and saw Satoshi walking up to him and had a black turtle neck too. "Hey Satoshi. Why are you wearing a turtle neck shirt?" Daisuke ask looking at Satoshi take a deep breath and left his shirt and saw bites and hickys all over the place.

"Oh my god! You to." Daisuke said looking at him look at him and say "You to? You have the same thing?" Daisuke smirk and lifted his shirt and Satoshiblink a few times and was going to comment but stop when Dark walk up and moan.

"Your mom is weird." Daisuke look at Dark who was wearing a turtle neck shirt to. "Why? What she do?" Daisuke ask looking at Dark sigh and say "I got dress, walk down stairs and she said to left my shirt up and I said no and I ran out of the house." Daisuke smirk and was going to say something but stop when he heard a voice say "Your father is weird Satoshi." Satoshiblink and went and stood next to Daisuke and said "What he do Krad?"

"He gave me funny look." Krad said landing on the ground and walking up to Satoshi and wrap a arm around his shoulders. Dark rolled his eyes and was walking to see the view but said "Ow….ow." Daisuke look at him and said "Why are you saying 'ow?'" Dark look the red haired boy and pick up his shirt. Sotome jaw hit the ground. Dark had a few bite marks and had some hickys but he had scratch marks everywhere. Daisuke smirk at the site of Dark had wounds from there three day sex play.

"Daisuke….you don't…have nails….so how did you…" Satoshi ask looking at Daisuke smirk and say "We'll…see Dark was pounding really….Never mind." Dark was smiling and Sotome was just staring at his red head friend.

"We'll anyway…..do you guys want to go get something to eat?" Deisuke ask looking at Satoshi nod and dark and nod and Krad say "Your buying." Dark rolled his eyes and watch Daisuke and Satoshi walk together and talk. Dark and Krad where smiling at the fact that they got the people they been in love with sense the beginning.

Daisuke and Satoshi were in town before Dark and Krad. They where talking about how they got into this mess with Dark and Krad but they where happy. Daisuke was smiling at the fact Satoshi was turning a little red talking about he did last night.

"You guys ready to eat?" Daisuke turned around and saw Dark was in disguises and saw Krad was too. "Yeah….were ready." Dark smirk and walk up and put his arm around Daisuke's shoulder's and Krad did the same with Satoshi and walk to the restraint that they where going to eat at.

Everyone was talking and having fun. Dark was sitting next to Daisuke and saw that the red headed boy was having fun. Satoshi was smirking at Krad most of the tome because he was making little comments about their night.

"Okay. What do you guys want to do?" Satoshi ask looking at Daisuke for the answer. "I have to go home in a little bit….so how about we leave here and walk a little bit." Dark and Krad nodded and Dark pulled out the money.

"How did you get money?" Krad ask looking at dark. "It's called I have a job….duh."

"I didn't know you got paid for stealing." Daisuke said looking at Dark. "I have my rescores." Daisuke rolled his eyes and look at Satoshi. "Come on Satoshi….lets start walking and have Krad and Dark pay the bill." Satoshi nodded and got up from the booth. Krad and Dark look at them walk away. Krad pulled out some money and said "Here." Dark took the money and paid for the bill.

Daisuke and Satoshi was walking to the red headed boys house and was talking about random stuff. Satoshi was smiling here and there and Daisuke was smiling a lot.

"It's looks like you got laid." Daisuke slap Satoshi's arm but smile about it. "I did get laid Satoshi…..for three days straight." Satoshi smirk. "I bet it was good." Daisuke was now turning red. He was about to comment on his friend comment but stop when he heard a girls voice behind him saying, "Hey Daisuke." He turned around to see Riku and Risa smiling at him.

"Hello miss Riku and Risa. How are you today?" Daisuke ask looking at Riku smile at him and say "Were good. Umm….I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date again?"

"I sorry. I can't." Daisuke said looking at Riku tilt her head to the left and said "Why not? I thought we had a good time last time."

"Don't get me wrong Miss Riku….it's that my boyfriend won't like me cheating on him." Satoshi had smirk on his face and was about to laugh.

"Your…..boyfriend?" Risa said looking at Daisuke scratch his head and nod his head. "Yeah. I have a…." he was cut off by Dark wrapping his arm around his shoulders and looking at the twins. 'He undisguised himself.' Daisuke thought.

"Mine." Dark said looking at the girls blink a few times and back away. They look at Satoshi and saw Krad had his arm wrapped around Satoshi shoulders.

"Your with the great phantom thief Dark?" Riku ask looking at Dark smirk. "Ya think. Daisuke is mine." Riku close her eyes and back away. Risa just look at Dark with a shock look. Dark turned and look at her and she turned and walk away.

"I think that went well." Satoshi said smirking at Daisuke. Dark look at his red head and saw that Daisuke was getting tried.

"Well I got to get Daisuke home….to do some stuff." Daisuke look up and saw what Dark was saying.

"Yeah…same here." Krad said looking at Satoshi with a smirk on his face. "Can I heal?" Sotome said looking at Krad just look at him with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah Dark…..Can I heal up first." Daisuke said looking at Dark and saw that the answer was 'No'. Daisuke took a deep breath and look at Satoshi to see him and Krad kissing.

"Get a room!" Daisuke said seeing Satoshi smirking and said "Good idea Daisuke." Daisuke rolled his eyes and watch Krad and his best friend walk away.

"So lets get home." Dark said grabbing Daisuke hand and ran to his house. 'How come I have the feeling…I not going to sleep for a while.' Daisuke thought to him self.

Dark and Daisuke were out side of the house and saw that the lights where still on. Daisuke was going to walk in the front door but stop when Dark said "You want your mom to make you left that shirt up?" Daisuke sighed and said "Fine." Dark smirk and grabbed Daisuke by the hips and went up to his bonucany Daisuke walk into his room and went up to his bed and look at the ceiling but saw Dark say "Round two."

"More like round twenty." Daisuke said with a smirk on his face and look at Dark because Dark got up on the bed and started on Daisuke's neck and work up.

"Be gentler this time….I have way to many marks." Daisuke said feeling the heat build up between them. "I'll try." and with that Dark and Daisuke had a good night.

-------

Daisuke woke up with his head on darks chest and saw that dark had his arm wrapped around his shoulders. Daisuke sighed and got out of bed slowly and carefully so he did wake up Dark. Daisuke walk to his closet and grabbed his school uniform and saw that his arm was covered with more bite marks and hickys. He took a deep breath and walk to his bathroom and saw that now he had scratch marks everywhere. He put his uniform on and saw that there was going to be a problem with the teachers if they saw him like this.

He walk out of his bathroom and went to get bedroom to see Dark still sleeping. Daisuke smiled and grabbed his bag walk back to the bathroom and took something of his mothers and right before he left his room, he went to the bouncany and saw a black limo pull up. Daisuke look down and saw Sotome step out and look up at him. Daisuke saw that he was wearing his uniform and saw that he had marks on him to.

"Daisuke. You want a ride?" Satoshi ask looking at the red head boy nod his head. "Yeah. Hang on. I'll be down in a second." Daisuke took a deep breath and jump off his bouncany and landed on his feet on the ground.

"Nice jump." Satoshi smirk and sat in his limo and Daisuke sat in it to.

They where almost to school but when Daisuke pulled out a tube that said 'Cover up' he opened it and look at Satoshi.

"What is that?" Satoshi ask looking at Daisuke shrug. "I don't know. I mom puts it on in the morning." Satoshi and Daisuke sat on the floor of the limo and started to put it on the bite marks and the hickys.

'What about the scratches?" Satoshi ask looking at Daisuke scratch his head and say "Just say when fell and got scratch up really bad." Satoshi nodded and they got all the marks covered up and that's when they got drop off at school.

"Oh shit." Daisuke said looking at the bottle of cover up. "What?" Satoshi ask looking at Daisuke frown and say "It's not water proof." Satoshi blink a few times and said "We have swimming today." Daisuke nodded and put the cover up in his bag.

"So how are we going to get out of swimming?" Daisuke ask looking at Satoshi. "Well I don't swim in class anyway."

"And that helps me how?!" Daisuke ask looking at him with a frown on his face.

"Well we have gym before swimming." Satoshi look at Daisuke start to walk to class. "Okay and that still helps me here….how?"

"We'll think of a plan at gym." Satoshi said walking with Daisuke and walk into there class and at the same time worried about swimming.

~Gym~

Daisuke and Satoshi where out side talking to random people and at the same time think of a plan to get Daisuke out of swimming. Daisuke and Satoshi where now walking and talking together.

"Okay…..how about we sprain your ankle?" Satoshi said looking at Daisuke nod his head and say "Okay."

"The problem is….how are we suppose to sprain your ankle on purpose?" Satoshi look at Daisuke with a question look. "How about you chase me?" Satoshi tilted his head and said "Okay….why I'm going to chase you?" Daisuke smirk and look at his friend and said "Your going to hate me." Satoshi look at him and saw that he was getting closer and closer until Daisuke kiss Satoshi! Satoshi turned red and Daisuke back away and held two fingers up and said "See Ya." and with that Daisuke ran but Satoshi was right behind him. Everyone was watching they run around but heard a Snap. Daisuke was on the ground and Sotome look at him and saw that he's ankle was more then sprain.

"I think we did more then sprain your ankle." Satoshi said looking at Daisuke, who look up and said "You think."

"I'll take you to the hospital…."

"No! because of the marks below." Daisuke cut in. Satoshi rubbed his forehead and said "hang on okay." Daisuke watch Satoshi pull out a phone and say "Hey Krad. Meet me and Daisuke in the woods next to the school." Satoshi hung up the phone and help Daisuke up.

"Where are we going?" Daisuke ask looking at Sotome smirk and say "To meet Krad in the woods."

-----

Daisuke and Satoshi where on the ground waiting for Krad to show up. They both look up when they saw something fly in front of them. Krad look like he just woke up but didn't say anything about it.

"What happen?" Krad said looking at Daisuke, who was holding his ankle. "Daisuke broke his ankle." Sotome said looking at Krad. "How did he break it?"

"Well see….Dark left more marks on me and so I grabbed my mom's cover up and Satoshi pick me up. We put it on our arms because if we didn't the teacher would think the wrong thing so anyway…we got to school and see I have swimming today and the cover up isn't water proof so we made a plan to sprain my ankle and Satoshi was chasing me and the next thing you know…I broke my ankle." Daisuke said taking in a deep breath. Krad look at the two boys and said "and you called me why?"

"Heal his ankle." Satoshi said looking at Krad smirk and go to the ground and put a hand over Daisuke's ankle and a little white light showed up and then disappeared.

"There." Krad said helping Daisuke up and then look at them both and said "Next time you think of a plan to get out of class……call me before you do something stupid." and with that his white wing shoed up and he took off. Daisuke and Satoshi look at each other and started to walk back to class.

"Now we need to think of a new play." Satoshi said looking at the ground but heard Daisuke say "No we don't, I can say it's sprain." Satoshi smirk and saw that Daisuke still had the wrap on his foot and Satoshi put his arm around his shoulders and said "Ready to skip swimming?" Daisuke smirk and nodded and they walk to class.

------

School was over and Daisuke and Satoshi got out of swimming thanks to Daisuke suppose sprained ankle. Daisuke would fake feeling pain because of the students and the teachers and it got so bad Daisuke was getting really mad at everyone asking about it.

Daisuke walk down the road a little bit and would take the bandage off and throw it to the side. Satoshi would smirk at him and they waited for the limo to pick them up but instead of the limo it was Dark and Krad.

"So I heard that you broke your ankle Daisuke." Dark said looking at the red head. Daisuke smirk and put up to fingers and said "Well…..I got out of class." Dark rolled his eyes and walk to his Daisuke and said "So why did you have Satoshi call Krad and not me?"

"Because my mom would answer the phone and she doesn't know that me and you are sharing a room." Daisuke said looking at Dark nod his head and kiss his forehead.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Satoshi ask looking at Krad and Daisuke. Daisuke smirk and said "Sleep." Satoshi smirk and said "I got a big bed at my house. We all can crash there." Dark and Krad nodded and Daisuke rubbed his neck ad saw that the limo pulled up. Daisuke and Satoshi went into the car first and then Dark and Krad. The limo driver look over Krad and Dark and shrugged.

"Take us to the main House." Satoshi said looking at the driver and they started to move. Sotome look at Daisuke and Dark and saw that they where holding each other and Krad held him. He smiled at him.

The driver pulled into the drive way and opened the door for the four people. Dark and Krad let Daisuke and Satoshi out first and then them self and followed Satoshi into his house. They walk in the front door and saw that they had to be at least twenty bedrooms.

"This is were my father stays." Satoshi said walking up the stairs and walking to his bedroom. Daisuke followed him and when they walk into his room Daisuke and Satoshi ran and jump on the bed. They went in the middle of the bed and face each other and wrapped there arms around each other and doze off to sleep.

Dark and Krad was in the door way and saw that the red head boy and the silver haired boy past out in two minutes. They smirk and Krad walk up to the side where Satoshi was and Dark walk up to the side where Daisuke was and got into bed. They wrapped there arms around the two boys and closed their eyes and went to sleep.

A few hours went by and the four people were still asleep in the big bed. Satoshi and Daisuke was still holding each other and Krad and Dark was holding them. Daisuke opened one eye and waited for his vision to clear up but thought 'I have to go to the damn bathroom.' he open both eyes and saw that Satoshi was waking up to.

"Satoshi….are you awake?" Daisuke whisper so he would wake up the other two. "Yeah…I have to go to the bathroom." Daisuke smirk and said "Me too. How do we get out of bed without waking them up?" Satoshi smirk and moved Krad's arm and sat up and crawled out of bed with a smile on his face.

"I'm out of bed." Satoshi said with a smirk on his face. Daisuke glared at his friend and said in a whisper "Get me out of here right now!" Satoshi rolled his eyes and walk over to the side where Dark was and pick up his arm and saw Daisuke crawl out of bed. Sotome set Dark's arm down and walk up to the bedroom door and turned to see Dark and Krad put there arms around each other.

Daisuke smirk and went to his bag and pulled out a camera and look at Satoshi and said "You get on the side of Krad and I'll get on the side of Dark and I'll take the picture." Satoshi smirk and walk over to where he was told and so did Daisuke and they both a peace sigh and Daisuke took the picture. After they took the picture they walk out of the bedroom and walk to the bathroom down the hall.

"Who first?" Deisuke ask looking at Satoshi shrug and say "Both." Daisuke blink and said "You have two toilets in there, don't you?" Satoshi smirk and nodded. They walk in and went to the bathroom and walk out and they both said "Ow." they look at each other and frowned.

They started walking down the hall to the kitchen. They where talking in a whisper because they where walking past Satoshi fathers office. They walk past the office when the door opened and heard, "You two. Come here." Daisuke look at Satoshi and turned around to see his father.

The two boys walk into the office and sat down in the chairs and look at the man standing in front of them sitting on his desk. They look at him and waited for him to say something but saw that he was looking at them with a smirk on his face.

"Satoshi. I saw that Krad isn't in you anymore and I see that he's been here….hanging with you." Satoshi look at his father and said "Yeah…..me and him are together." Daisuke blink and waited for the fathers reaction.

"I finger as much." Satoshi blink and stood up and look at his father. "How?"

"It's kinda hard not to tell because you see a guy with no shirt on walking to the kitchen." Daisuke smirk and stood up, but when he did he said "Ow." Satoshi walk over to him but said "Ow." the father look at them.

"Are you guys okay?" They look at the man and shrugged. They then look at each other and took there shirts off. The father almost hit the floor at the site of them having bruising from the bite marks and all the hickys and scratches.

"You guys must like it rough." The boys turned a little red and said "Well the other two are rough." The father nodded and handed them some ice pack. They look at each other and then look at the father because he said "Put that on the bruising…..the swelling will go down." Daisuke shrugged and put it on a spot and said "Cold!" Satoshi put it on and he closed his eyes and said "That feels so much better." Daisuke took a deep breath and said "I wonder if there is anything to take the hickys away because it sucks putting my moms cover up." The father mouth opened and said "You been putting on makeup?" The boys look at him and nodded.

"We had to because of school." Daisuke said looking at Satoshi's father nod his head. They were about to go on but stop when they heard a knock and Krad's voice saying "Can we come in?" Satoshi and Daisuke look at each other and then look at the man and said "We where never in here." The father blink and watch them go under his desk. The father look back at the door because it opened. He saw that Krad was there and saw Dark.

"Can I help you?" Dark smirk and said "Were looking for Daisuke and Satoshi. Have you seen them?" The father shook his head and said "I've been doing paper work." Dark took a deep breath and look at Krad and said "Lets cheek in the other rooms." Krad nodded and they walk out of the office. Satoshi's father look at the boys get up and look at him and then look at the window.

"Tell them nothing." Satoshi said looking at his father. Daisuke look at Satoshi and said "We can jump."

"It's to high of a jump." Daisuke look at Satoshi's father and smirk. "I use to be the host of a phantom thief. I think I can land on my feet." Satoshi smirk and followed Daisuke out the window and went jump on a balcony. The last jump they did was on the ground and ran out of the drive way and started to run to town.

Satoshi father went to his window holding up there shirts and shrugged. He look down at the window next to his office and saw that Krad and Dark was watching them. They opened the windows and their wings came out.

"It's going to be hard finding them because the sun will be setting soon.." Krad nodded at Dark. "I know. But Deisuke's hair sticks out…..so we should be able to see them." Dark nodded and they went into the forest heading for town.

Satoshi and Daisuke ran to the twins house….trying to run away from Dark and Krad. They ran up to the door and knock over and over again. Finally the door opened and it was Riku who answered it.

"Daisuke….Satoshi? What are you doing here?" Riku ask watching them run in the house and shutting the door and sliding down on the floor. Riku look at the boys with no shirt and saw all the marks on them.

"Riku….do you have a guess bedroom, that me and Satoshi can use?" Daisuke ask looking up at the girl and saw her nod her head. They stood up and followed the girl to a room and they sat on the bed but heard there door bell ring. Riku sighed and ran down the stairs and opened the door and saw that it was Dark and Krad.

"Can I help you?" Riku ask looking at the men smirk and say "Can we come in here….Daisuke and Satoshi is here and were looking for them." Riku sighed and let them in and lead them to the room Daisuke and Satoshi was. Riku opened the door and let the guys go in first and then she walk in and saw that the boys where gone and the window was open. Dark and Krad hit the foreheads and let there wings out and flew out of the window. Riku was laughing at all four guys.

A hour went by and Dark and Krad was still looking for Daisuke and Satoshi. They been looking in the forest and in town and they were really getting piss off. Krad and Dark meant up in the middle and started talking.

"Why can't we find them?" Krad said running his hand though his hair. Dark took a breath and said "Well I taught him how to hide." Krad look at him. "Okay. So what?"

"Well you remember a long time ago that you where chasing for me and it six days went by and you found me at the market in that village." Dark said with a smirk on his face. "Yeah."

"Well Daisuke can hide for twelve days."

"Fuck!" Krad said making his wing come out and him and Dark flew off. Daisuke and Satoshi was laughing behind a tree next to where Dark and Krad was. They look out and saw that they where gone and they got up and started moving to Daisuke house.

"Are you sure they won't be at the house…..because I need some sleep.' Satoshi ask looking at Daisuke nod his head and say "I think Dark and Krad will keep looking in town or in this forest." Satoshi nodded and they ran to Daisuke house.

The light where off so Daisuke pick the lock to his front door and they walk in. they shut the door very quality and walk to Daisuke room. They opened the door and they both crawled up into Daisuke bed. They got comfortable and slowly close there eyes and fell to sleep.

Dark and Krad opened Daisuke's door and walk in quietly and shut the door and they both look at them and then look at each other with a smirk on there faces. They pulled out two pair of handcuffs and dark crawled into bed first and gentle grabbed Dasiuke's wrists and put the handcuffs on him. Krad did the same and him and dark wrapped there arms around there lovers and went to sleep.

Daisuke was starting to wake up because Satoshi was kicking him in the leg. Daisuke opened one eye and then two and waited for his vision to clear up and was now freaking out because he saw that Krad had his arms around Satoshi. Daisuke look around him and saw Dark had his arm wrapped around him.

"What are we going to do now?" Satoshi ask whispering in Daisuke ear and saw that the red head boy was thinking. "Just walk away." Daisuke said trying to sit up but was pulled back down because there was pain. He look up and saw that he was handcuff to his bed and so was Sotome.

"Darn it!" Daisuke said in a whisper. "Hang on…" Satoshi look at and saw Daisuke trying to get under his pillow. Satoshi waited until Daisuke said "There we go." Satoshi look at say that it was a safety pine and saw that Daisuke started to pick the handcuff gut stop when he heard Dark say "Don't even think about it."

"But I want to cuddle." Daisuke whined as he looked over at Dark who had one eye opened.

"No running… got it?" Daisuke nodded and Dark let him go… The two cuddled happily together.

Satoshi whined at them. "What about me?"

This time Krad looked at Sotome, Dark and Daisuke were already asleep. "Not going to run?"

"No I want to cuddle too!" Satoshi was whining, and it made Krad just undo the hand cuffs and they cuddled and went to sleep.

Daisuke woke up sometime in the middle of the night with a screaming bladder, so he slipped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Once that was done, his stomach growled angry at him… so he walked to the Kitchen and got a bowl of cereal, with sugar on the top… He slowly ate, as Sotome, Krad and then Dark joined him at the table, doing the same thing as they tried to keep from passing out.

Once they finished they washed the bowls and spoons before returning to Daisuke's room. Daisuke looked at Satoshi and Krad. "Not to be rude. But can you two go to your house now? I kind of want… my bed back."

Satoshi got the hint and nodded, before him and Krad left and headed to their place. Dark blinked at Daisuke and then smiled sleeply. "Bed?"

"No sex. I just want to cuddle and sleep." Daisuke warned as he cuddled against Dark and the two went back to sleep.

The next morning Daisuke woke up and went to shower and all that. Walking out wearing his school uniform with a long sleeved, turtle neck shirt under it. He went down stairs, wanting to talk to his father, he found him. "Hey dad… I need to talk to you."

"Sure." Daisuke's dad said walking to Daisuke. Daisuke grabs his father's hand and pulls him into the basement door. Closing and locking the door Daisuke looked at his father with a blushed… "Ermm…"

"What is it, Daisuke?" The father asked looking at Daisuke just throws his hands in the air and that out a sigh as he then takes both shirts off. The father blinks a few times. "You and Dark like to be rough don't you?"

"You know?!" Daisuke nearly yelled as he looked at his father. "how?"

"Your grandfather…"

"How does HE know?"

"Dark told him…" The father smiled softly. "it's okay. I give my blessing."

"So Mom is the only one who doesn't know?" Daisuke asked as he sighed and pulled on his shirts.

"Yeah. Speaking of which, you wouldn't happen to be the reason her make-up is disappearing?" the father raised an eyebrow.

Daisuke nodded. "but its annoying 'cause it's not waterproof and it washes off in the pool."

"Then go buy some Waterproof makeup." His father said, with a smile, and hands him money. "that should cover it for both you and Satoshi.

"You know about Sotome?" The father nods to Daisuke's question. "Thank you, dad!" Daisuke hugs his father and runs out of the basement and to his room. Changing while calling Sotome and the same time.

"Hello?" Satoshi answers the phone.

"We aren't going to school. We need to pick up some waterproof makeup." Daisuke said as he throw a pillow at Dark to wake him up. "so you can bring Krad, kay?"

"sure thing. See you in fifteen minutes" Satoshi said as them hung up the phones. Daisuke looked at Dark as he got up and walked to kissing his cheek. "You have fifteen minutes to shower and get dress."

"Yes dear." Dark smirked when Daisuke tried to throw another pillow but dark was already in the bathroom, so it hit the door. Ten minutes later Dark comes back wearing a tight black hoodie and a pair of black baggy pants. "Ready."

"Their here, so just in time." Daisuke was picked up by Dark and they flew to Satoshi's car and got into it before anyone saw them.

"Hiya guys." Satoshi said as they got in. "How are you?"

"Great, yourself?" Daisuke said as he sat on one side with Dark and Satoshi and Krad sat on the other.

"We are good." Krad said for Satoshi as they smiled at their friends. Daisuke smiled and then looked at Dark, with a set blank look. Dark blinked a few times.

"Why are you giving me that look?" Dark looked at Daisuke who glared.

"You told my Grandfather?" Daisuke asked coldly, glaring still. Dark shivered and held up his hands.

"I asked him if I could be with you…. And I talked to him about what was going on because… well I used to talk to him all the time." Dark shrugged as he blushed slightly. "I wanted to make sure I was doing the right thing… How did you find out?"

"I talked to my dad and he was told by Grandpa!" Daisuke pouted, looking at Dark. Dark just reached out and petted Daisuke who then cuddled against him. Still pouting. "You could have told me you told grandpa, maybe I wouldn't have been so up top around them."

They pulled up at the store, and the driver parked. The whole group got out and Daisuke and Satoshi walked towards the store, Dark and Krad looked and each other, then nodded. Daisuke and Satoshi stopped to look at their boyfriends. "what's up?" Daisuke asked.

"You guys go on… We have something to do." Dark said as they look at each other and then Daisuke nodded, with a wave they headed into the store and the other two headed into a jewelry store.

Daisuke and Satoshi stood in front of the different makeup's, and was clueless. So they walked over to the lady behind the counter. She looked up at them and raised an eyebrow as they shifted slightly in front of her. "em…... Sorry to bother you, but we are trying to find a water poof makeup that matches bother our skin tones."

The lady blinked before blushing… "are you together?" They looked at each other before Daisuke wrapped an arm around Satoshi's waist. And smiled before winking.

"how'd you guess?" The red head smirked. The blonde leaned into Daisuke to adding to the display. The lady smiled and shrugged, walking out from behind the counter.

"lets see." She started going through the makeup before picked the best ones for them both and then checking them out and waving bye to them both.

"Those two are just fucking hot." the lady said fanning herself.

Dark and Krad were waiting at the car for Daisuke and Satoshi. Daisuke and Satoshi smiled brightly at them and they all got in the car. "I am hungry!" Daisuke called out as he smiled.

"Me too…" Satoshi said as he looked at Krad who was moving in front of him on his knee.

"Okay, but first…" Krad blushed as he pulled out a black box. "Satoshi… Will you give me the pleasure in being my wife?" Satoshi blushed brightly and then smiled.

"Yes!" Satoshi said as he hugged Krad and then let him put the ring on his finger. Daisuke watched with a smile. It was just too cute…then he felt Dark moved and kneel in front of him after Krad sat next to Satoshi.

Daisuke looked at Dark, blushing. Watching him as he pulled out a black box out and holds it out to him. "Daisuke…" Dark opened the box, a ring was in there. "Will you marry me?"

"Y…You have to ask my mom…" Daisuke blushed harder.

"I will… but I am asking you first." Dark smiled gently at Daisuke who shift and then nodded. "Yes." Dark put the ring on Daisuke's finger and moved in, kissing him before sitting next to him. "Where should we go and eat?"

They talked about it for a bit before going to a cute little diner and then staying there for a while before heading towards Daisuke's. On the way, Dark and Krad looked at each other and then nodded before looking at the other two… "Erm.. Daisuke, Satoshi, we have something we'd like to share…"

Daisuke and Satoshi looked at them, with a looked of wonder as Dark and Krad looked at each other before Krad sighed and then spoke. "We think… you both are pregnant…"

Daisuke laughed. "How is that? We are guys."

Dark shifted.. "we aren't Human…."

Satoshi… "…So we are…?"

Krad "Yep.".

Daisuke blinked a few times and then looked at Dark. "We are going to get our heads bitten off."

The car pulled up next to Daisuke's house, and he grabbed Satoshi's arm, tightly, not letting go. Dark and Krad looked at them, with a eyebrow raised. Satoshi frowned.. "Daisuke… you are cutting off circulation…."

"Come with me? I am scared…" Daisuke pouts. The others sigh and they all get out of the car. They walked up to the house and then inside, taking off their shoes before walking into the Living Room, where everyone was already at. Everyone looked at they as Daisuke made a sound, before elbowing Dark as Daisuke clung to Satoshi's arm.

"Everyone, I have an annocement." Dark Looked at Daisuke's mother and gulped. "but first I have a question." He walked over to the Mother, knelt down. "Will you give me your blessing to marry your Son."

She blinked at him, before smiling. "Of course I would be honored to have you as a son-In-law." Dark smiled and then moved back to Daisuke who finally released Satoshi and hugged Dark. Satoshi rubbed his arm and moved his fingers, making sure they work. Krad stood next to him, a arm wrapped around him.

"Okay… Three things…" Dark Shifted. "Me and Daisuke are getting married." everyone cheered. "Sotome and Krad are getting Married." More Cheering. "Satoshi and Daisuke are Pregnant…" Crickets… everyone stared at them… the father and grandfather looked at each other, white faced.

"That sounds painful…" The Father said, everyone nodded.

"Errr… How can that Be?" The Mother asked.

"It's because Krad and Dark aren't human.." Everyone looked at Toto. "and they only each have a half of a soul. But mating with anyone with a full soul, they wouldn't be able to have child with Dark or Krad. But Because Daisuke and Satoshi actually themselves only have half of a soul, because Dark or Krad was apart of them, they can have their children. The Children will have a full soul, too…"

The shrugged and then the Mother spoke. "Daisuke, we'll be behind you no matter what you do. You know that right?" the others nodded in agreement, and Daisuke moved and hugged them all, before quickly returning to Dark.

"Lets walk Satoshi and Krad to their car." Dark nodded and they did just that before returning and headed to their room with a chore of goodnights.

"I'm going to my room to relax then go to sleep." Daisuke's Mother stood up, saying goodnight and walk to her room… as soon as her door closed she squeaked and started jumping around in pure joy. Then calming down she went into her closet, digging around for a minute she pulled out a few bottles of vodka. Opening one she started drinking…

---------

Daisuke was aright up and getting dress in his school uniform. Dark was watching him and seeing that there was some marks that haven't gone away. Daisuke put his school shirt on and look at Dark. "What?"

"Aren't you tried of hiding those marks?" Dark ask seeing Daisuke sigh and nod slowly. "Yeah." Dark smirk and jump off the bed. "You ready to go to school?" Daisuke sighed again and rolled his eyes. "I guess."

Dark and Daisuke walk down stairs and saw everyone was talking about how they where getting married and that Daisuke was pregnant. "I'm going to school." the mother look up and saw that there was marks on his neck. "Umm…sweetie…." Daisuke was aright was out the door. Dark smirk and walk over to her and said "What's for breakfast?" The Mother smirk and gave him a bowl and some cereal. Dark smirk and sat down next to Daisuke grandfather.

"Is Daisuke walking to school?" Dark shook his head. "No. Satoshi is outside in him limo." The mother nodded. "Can I use your phone?" Dark ask looking at Daisuke's mother. "Sure. Daisuke has on in his room." dark nodded and put his bowl in the sink and walk up stairs.

Dark grabbed the phone and dialed Krad. "Hello." dark blink. "Are you asleep?" Krad rolled over and sat up in his and Satoshi's bed. "Yeah. What do you want Dark?"

"I think it's time people knew the truth…..meet me at Daisuke and Satoshi school….on the roof." dark said ending the call.

Krad look at his phone and hung it up. He stood up and but on a pair a black baggy pants and a white t-shirt. He sighed and flew out the window. Dark ran down stairs in his black hoodie and said "I'll see you later." and ran out the door. Everyone look at each other and shrugged.

-----------

Daisuke and Satoshi was in the limo and they look at the water puff makeup and look at each other. Daisuke opened it and look at it. The limo driver pulled up in front and they look at each other and said "Fuck this." they drop the makeup on the floor and step out of the limo. Everyone's jaws drop at Daisuke and Satoshi. The two boys sighed and walk in the building not knowing that there was two guys watching them with smirks on there face.

When Satoshi and Daisuke walk in the class everyone was staring at all the marks on them. Satoshi and Daisuke sat together and was talking. The teacher walk in and look at the class but her jaw drop when she look at Sotome and Daisuke. The red headed boy smiled at the teacher and so did Satoshi and they waited for class to start but everyone was staring at them. Satoshi and Daisuke raise there hands and said "Can we go home for the day?".

"I think that's a good idea." The teacher watch the red head boy and the silver hair boy stand up and was at the door when they saw Dark and Krad In the door way with smirk on there faces. Dark wrapped his arm around Daisuke but hear the girl yell his name. Krad wrapped his arm around Satoshi.

"It's Dark! Why does he have is arm wrapped around Daisuke?" The girl ask seeing Dark say "Because me and Daisuke are getting married." The girls blink and so did the guys. "What?"

"Yeah. Me and the great phantom thief are getting married." Daisuke said with a smile on his face. Sotome look at Krad. "What are you doing here?"

"We knew that it was hard trying to hide this so…we decide to come here." Dark answered. Daisuke was going to say something but didn't. Instead he look at the class and said "We are getting married at the water fountains. Any of you can come….but if you think you can ruin my wedding…..here's a hit…..do and you die." The class look at Daisuke with a little fear in there eyes. Dark and Krad smirk and Daisuke walk out of the classroom with Satoshi by him. Dark and Krad look at each other. "This mite back fire."

"And if it does….oh well." Satoshi and Daisuke said smiling at there boyfriends. Dark and Krad look at them and then back at each other. "Their getting moody." Dark whispered. Krad just nodded.

"So what are we doing today?" Daisuke and Satoshilook at each other and smiled. "We don't know." Dark and Krad smirked. "Well…..we are tried." Dark and Krad nodded. "Yeah me to….sense Dark called me and woke me up."

"Well…." dark started. "It's not like I hung up on you." Krad raise a eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?" Dark did a innocent look and Krad rolled his eyes. Dark look back at Daisuke and Satoshi and saw the twins walk up.

"Hey Daisuke." Riku said smiling at Daisuke but saw Dark walk up behind and wrapped his arm around the red head boys shoulders. "Me and Daisuke are getting married." Riku and Risa blink a few times. "Can we help with the wedding?"

"You can help my mom. Where getting married at the water fountains." Satoshi was talking to Krad. Daisuke went to Dark's ear and whisper something. Dark nodded. "Oh and it's a double wedding." Satoshi blink and Krad smirk. "Satoshi is getting married to Krad." Daisuke smiled at Satoshi and Krad. The girl smiled at the boys ad watch all of them leave the school.

Krad and Satoshi went home to go do stuff supposedly. Dark and Daisuke and Dark went home and saw Emiko in the kitchen cooking lunch. She blink and look at them.

"Okay I understand why Dark is here but Daisuke why aren't you in school?" His mother ask.

"Because I tried of wearing cover up makeup. And I was getting tried of hiding the fact I'm with Dark." Daisuke said looking at his Mother blink. "Oh and the wedding is a double one." she blink. "Satoshi and Krad?" the red head boy nodded.

"So you're the one who was taking my makeup." Daisuke did a innocent look and nodded. "Sorry mom. Had to cover marks." she blink but didn't say anything. "I'm going to go to bed. Okay mom?" She nodded and watch Daisuke walk up he stairs with Dark. 'They do make a cute couple.' She thought and smiled.

Dark and Daisuke went to the bedroom and lad down in bed. Daisuke laid his head on Dark's chest and wrapped his arms around him. Dark had his arms wrapped around the red head boy. "So were getting married at the water fountains huh?" Daisuke look up at him. "It's my favorite spot." Dark smiled down at the red head boy. "I know. I'm glad you pick that spot." Daisuke smiled. He turn and look at Dark. "What?" Dark saw Daisuke lean in and kiss him. Dark moved to the side and deepen the kiss. Daisuke separated them and laid his head back on Dark's chest. "Teaser."

"I know. But you love me anyway." Daisuke said with a smiled on his face. Dark smirk and slowly close his eyes. Daisuke slowly started to close his eyes and then they both drift off to sleep.

-_The next day_-

"Daisuke!" Daisuke shot up and that woke Dark up. Daisuke rubbed his eyes and slowly climbed out of bed with a sleeping Dark following him. Daisuke was going to his door when he heard Dark say "Umm….Daisuke. We have a big problem." Daisuke went to his window and saw all the police and mostly everyone in town at his door. "Dark go get Satoshi and Krad…. Now!"

"I'm not leaving you here!" Dark said seeing Daisuke roll his eyes. "You go get them now! Or do you want me to go to jail and have a man or women touch me?" Dark blink said "Wiz!" Wiz showed up and became his black wings and he walk over to Daisuke and kiss him hard. "I'll be back." Daisuke nodded and watch dark fly out of the window heading to Satoshi's house.

Daisuke took a deep breath and started to walk down stairs and to the living room. He turned and saw the police talking to his family and trying to break them in to telling where Dark is. Daisuke slowly started to get piss off. The red head boy walk in the living room and the police saw him. "Hey….are you Daisuke Niwa?" Daisuke eyes went blank but a smirk dance on his lips. "Yes. What do you want?" the police look at him. "Where is the phantom thief Dark?" Daisuke put a finger to his lips and smirk. "I don't know." The police rolled there eyes and look at him. "Tell us or we'll take you down town." Daisuke shrugged. The head of the police took out a pair of hand cuffs and was reaching for Daisuke wrists but stop because Daisuke said "I don't think touching me is a good idea." The police rolled his eyes and hand cuff Daisuke and started walking to the door.

"You can take my son!" Emiko said standing up and was about to grab her son but got stop by more police. "We can and we will." Daisuke smirk.

The police guy that had Daisuke walk out side. Daisuke saw a lot of camera people smiling at him. They shot the camera at him and he just smiled and then rolled his eyes and blink a few times and saw Dark the phantom thief, Satoshi, and Krad. They look at the guy and then they look at Daisuke who was just looking a them. "See you piss them off. Big mistake to touch me." The guy look at him and saw that the hand cuffs hit the ground.

"What the…." He stop and watch Daisuke run to Dark and hug him. Dark wrapped his arms around Daisuke and Satoshi stood next to his friend. "Don't touch my Daisuke."

"Come with us Dark." Dark put his finger to his lips, "How about no." Daisuke was still getting more and more piss off. "we finally found you Dark, you can't hide anymore."

"He wasn't hiding in the first place!" Daisuke said taking a step forward. "You so called police are so fucking stupid!" The police blink at the red head boy. Dark and Krad look at each other.

"Dark's Hasn't been hiding, it's just that you police are to stupid! Dark hasn't done anything wrong, and you know what… I've been helping Dark sense the beginning and coming to my family, trying to get them to tell you where Dark was, was a big mistake. " Daisuke was now mad to the point of kicking there asses. Krad and Dark look at each other. "He's piss off." Dark said backing up just a little bit. "Ya think." Krad said seeing Satoshi smirk.

"Oh by the way. Me and Dark are getting married." Daisuke said turning to the cameras. The police jaws hit the ground. Dark smirk. "We will be having the wedding at the water fountains, and if anyone try to ruin my wedding I will make sure you suffer."

"We just want Dark." That did it. Daisuke got so piss red wings came out of his back. Dark and Krad eyes widen while Satoshi was still smirking.

The twins where at home watching the TV. and watch Daisuke getting more and more piss off. "He's piss." Riku said watching Daisuke keep yelling at the police. "And he got red wings." Risa said in a high pinch tone. "They look cool." Riku said seeing Daisuke keep yelling at the police for being stupid.

"He has red wings." Satoshi said still watching Daisuke. "Yeah. You have a pair to." Krad said seeing Satoshi smile. "Cool!" Daisuke turned and look back at Dark and said "Go I'll meet in a little bit." Dark was about to argue but stop when Krad put a hand on his shoulder. "Lets go Dark. He'll be fine." Dark nodded and Krad lifted Satoshi and flew off with Dark following.

The police look at they fly away and then Look at Daisuke because he flew up to where his mother was and kick all the police out of his house and out side. "Now Get off of my property!" The police guys look at each other and just stood there seeing what Daisuke would do next.

"If we don't get Dark then we'll get your family and you." A smirk dance on Daisuke lips when his wings went straight up and when they went down a gasp of wind hit all the police and they went flying back with there cars. Daisuke put his hand in the air and a red glow happen and a shield went around the house.

"You won't be ably to touch or harm my family." Daisuke said watching the police swear under there breath and leave. "Daisuke…." He turned around and saw his family smiling at him.

"I got to go meet Dark and the others. See you later." Daisuke said flying off. "That was so cool." Emiko look at her husband. "Daisuke is so much like you." The father smirk. "I hope so."

Daisuke found Dark and the others. They where talking about how he was so piss off and was talking about his wings. Daisuke landed and Dark turned around and saw that he still had his wings out. "Daisuke you need to put those back."

"You didn't even blink with the wings came out. That had to hurt." Krad said seeing Daisuke smirk. "Well I think I got use to pain when me and Dark was having sex." Krad smirk, Satoshi smiled, Dark blink and then smirk. "I like it rough." Dark said seeing Daisuke smile and his wings disappeared. "That tickled." Dark rolled his eyes.

"So Daisuke….what do you think about having the wedding early?" Krad ask seeing Daisuke smile. "Sure." Dark look at him and shrugged. "Can't wait for you and Satoshi to get married?" Krad smirk. "Nope."

"Okay it's decided. We'll have the wedding early. I think it would be better then waiting for mouths." Daisuke said seeing Dark, Satoshi and Krad nod.

_-Wedding Day-_

Satoshi and Daisuke was in a little tent looking at three different outfits. One was from Daisuke mother, the other one was from the twins and the last one was from them just in cast. The outfit from the twins was Long sleeve shirt, tight on the chest area and then it fans out from the chest down. Pants are really baggy and fluffy and tight around the ankles with silver detailing.

The one from Daisuke mother was Silver ish grayish pants with a Asian uniform top. "So which one do we want to use?" Daisuke ask seeing Sotome shrug. "Not the twins. That's for sure." Daisuke nodded. "I think we can use my moms. Which means we don't have to use our back up." Satoshi nodded. He grabbed the outfit and started changing. Daisuke did the same thing. When they where done changing they look at them self's in the mirror and sighed. They sat down in the chairs that was in the tent.

"I can't believe I'm getting married to Dark." Daisuke said smirking a little bit. "You can't believe? I can't believe I'm getting married to Krad." Daisuke started to laugh a little. "You make a cute couple." Satoshi rolled his eyes. "So do you and Dark." Daisuke smiled. "I wonder what Dark and Krad are doing right now?" Satoshi shrugged.

Dark and Krad was looking at each other in the mirrors and blink a few times. They where wearing tuxedos. "I'm not wearing this!" Dark said taking tuxedos off and put on his black baggy pants and his black hoodie. "What about me?" Krad ask seeing Dark smirk and pulled out an outfit for him. Krad raise an eyebrow. "You brought an outfit for me? That would mean you knew about this." Dark nodded. "Yeah because the twins where talking about it." Krad took a deep breath. He took off his tuxedos and put on the clothes dark gave to him. When he was done he look at himself in the mirror. "I like it."

"I brought it for you. When I heard the twins talking, I knew you would want a different outfit." dark smirk at Krad. He was wearing black baggy pants with a white tight long sleeved shirt with a black hoodie.

"Ready to get married?" Krad ask seeing Dark smirk. "Of course. I've always love Daisuke." Krad smiled. "Then lets go get married." Dark nodded and him and Krad walk out of there tents and saw a lot of people smiling at them. The twins walk up to them.

"Your not wearing your tuxedos that we made for you." Risa said seeing Dark shrug. "We like the outfits we made." Krad said smirking. Dark smirk and raise his arms up and showed a little belly and so did Krad and the twins turned bright red. "We….do…..to. We…really….do." They both said walking away. Krad started to laugh a little. "I think that was fun." Dark said seeing Krad walk to the edge and look at the water. "I think I'm nerves to get married." Krad said blinking a few times. "Why would you be nerves to get married?"

"I don't know. Your not nerves?" Dark shook his head. "No. I'm getting married to someone I want to spend the rest of my life with. You should feel the same." Krad took a deep breath. "I do."

"Save the I do's for Satoshi." Krad started to laugh and so did Dark. "I wonder what's taking Daisuke and Satoshi so long to change?" Dark ask calming down a little. "I don't know."

Daisuke and Satoshi was still sitting, not really ready to get up. They where talking about random stuff, trying to forget the wedding. "I can't believe we're pregnant." Satoshi said seeing Daisuke start to laugh a little bit. "Either can I. trust me either can I."

"Hey are you guys ready yet?" Satoshi and Daisuke jump. "N…no." Dark and Krad sighed. "Well come on."

"We'll be out in a minute." Satoshi said seeing Daisuke raise an eyebrow at him. "Can we come in?" Daisuke and Satoshi eyes widened. "No!" Krad and Dark smirk. "Oh come on."

"No! Now go!" Daisuke and Satoshi said hearing them walk way. "There a little moody." Dark said with a smile on his face. Krad just rolled his eyes.

Daisuke and Satoshi took a deep breath and look at each other. They heard the music go on and they started to walk to the tent door. "Friends forever." Satoshi nodded. " Til the end." the walk out of the tent and saw everyone smile a them. The twins walk up to them. "You aren't wearing the outfits we made you either."

"One, it was to girly and two, what did you mean by 'either'?" Daisuke ask seeing them point at Dark and Krad. Satoshi tilted his head and look at Krads outfit. "He looks hot in that outfit." Daisuke smirk and look at Dark. Dark smiled at him and did a peace sigh.

Satoshi and Daisuke look at each other and started to walk to there boyfriends, soon to be husbands. They went right next to there lovers and saw Satoshi and Daisuke father standing there smiling at them.

"We are gather here today for a love so strong that no one can break." Satoshi's father said smiling at his son. "Dark do you take Daisuke to be…your…umm…wife?" Daisuke look at his father and then look at Dark when he said "I do."

"Daisuke do you take Dark to be you husband?"

"I do." Daisuke said smiling at Dark. "Satoshi Do you take Krad to be you husband?" Satoshi's father ask. "I do."

"Krad. Do you take Sotome to be your wife?"

"I do." Krad said smiling at Satoshi. "You now can put the rings on." Dark pulled out a black ring with a diamond on the middle on his red head boy. Daisuke put a gold ring with black writing on the inside of it on Dark. Satoshi put a gold ring around Krad's finger and Krad put on a white ring with a diamond in the middle on his lover.

Satoshi's father and Daisuke's Father look at each other and shrugged. "In the power of us….we announce you men and husbands. Krad, Dark you may kiss our son's." Daisuke and Sotome smiled. Dark leaned in and kiss Daisuke. Daisuke leaned in more and deepen the kiss. "I love you." Daisuke smiled. "I love you to."

Krad lean in and kiss Satoshi hard but at the same time sweet. Everyone clap and Daisuke mother was crying right along with the twins. Everyone smiled at the two couples and saw Krad and Satoshi want over to the cake and was smiling at each other while Dark was looking at Daisuke with a smiled on his face. Daisuke smiled back. "Why are you smiling at me." Dark smiled. "Mine, always and forever." Daisuke smiled and kiss him.

-_The End_-


End file.
